EP 1 511 131 A1 discloses a transformer which is held in a lamp base for a high-pressure discharge lamp. The transformer has a primary winding which is wound around a transformer housing, with the winding outgoers pointing away from the transformer housing. A secondary winding of the transformer is arranged within the transformer housing, with the winding outgoers being passed through the transformer housing to the outside. This has the disadvantage that the winding outgoers of the primary and secondary windings of the transformer have little mechanical stiffness and are therefore fitted in a costly manner, for protection against external mechanical influences, for example in so-called transformer trays, before being fitted in the lamp base. A further disadvantage is the high material costs, since the entire lamp base and the transformer are composed of a costly plastic which is resistant to high temperatures, because of the high temperatures which occur during operation of the high-pressure discharge lamp.